


The Weather Outside

by chiasmus



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-30
Updated: 2011-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-25 02:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiasmus/pseuds/chiasmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of a cold day, Charles keeps Erik warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Weather Outside

**Author's Note:**

> I have been cold most of today and it's snowing. So, I wrote this.

Warmth enveloped Erik as soon as he entered through the kitchen. It wasn’t merely a tactile sensation, though it prickled life almost painfully back into his extremities. It was also the heavy, spiced scent of the pumpkin bread Charles baked earlier and the sense of affection that settled over the rougher parts of his mind like a balm as the pleasant thought of _welcome back_ unfurled.

Erik didn’t need to ask where Charles was. It was an unnecessary, but important, ritual between them, frequency lending weight to normalcy between them. Restless as Erik remained at times, there was a sense of belonging. Even if Erik weren’t ever to become a peaceful man, he accepted that he had an inextricable link with Charles and was learning to accept the quieter moments for what they were.

Being drawn to Charles’ side at the end of a bitingly cold day was no small luxury. He let himself into the study and locked the door behind him in his own fashion. Charles was curled up on one end of the sofa in front of the fireplace, wrapped in a blanket with an open book. His gaze lifted as Erik entered, a smile offered in an invitation that Erik accepted as he sat next to Charles. Some shifting, and Erik ended up under the blanket with him, shoes off and jacket discarded.

Charles’ lips pressed against the corner of Erik’s mouth. “You’re cold,” he said, tone one shade away from being a complaint.

“Then warm me up,” Erik returned, tugging Charles’ shirt free, splaying cold fingers over his abdomen, against his side.

Charles shivered, skin prickling under Erik’s touch. He laughed as he attempted, and failed, to bat Erik’s hands away. “And when you say that I’ve the feeling it’s not mulled cider you have in mind.”

“Maybe later,” Erik said, since cider meant leaving the cocoon Charles had made for himself and let Erik invade. “For now, it’s up to you.”

Expression turned to something softer and more complicated, Charles tilted his head to kiss him and Erik adjusted the angle to deepen it. Guarded as Erik might be, he didn’t hold back when he kissed Charles, hadn’t even on that first night when there was still salt on his tongue and the oppressive humidity of Miami.

Charles moved, half-dragging Erik, half-stumbling himself off the sofa to the rug in front of the fire. Light cast from the flames illuminated Charles - on his back beneath Erik - lips reddened and bruised, hair a mess. The top buttons of his shirt were already open revealing the pale, vulnerable skin of his throat which Erik claimed with lips and teeth. Charles gasped, hands buried in Erik’s hair as he arched towards him in wanting.

A deep, possessive urge, not Erik’s alone, burned through him. There was little in the world Erik dared consider _his_ , but when he had Charles like this, all he could think was _mine_. The echoed response of Charles’ _yours_ alone spread an incomparable heat through him, consumed them both.

\--

Erik woke with a sore neck and one of his arms numb beneath Charles, the other secured around Charles’ waist. From the floor of the study Erik could see the heavy gray clouds in the sky and the first snow of the season falling. In the hearth, the fire had long burned down, but, entangled with Charles, Erik wasn’t cold at all.


End file.
